A known phenoxyalkyl carboxylic ester having medicinal properties is ethyl 2-(p-chlorophenoxy) isobutyrate (Clofibrat).
The alcoholic components of the esters according to the invention and esters of their acid components are known from German specifications DT-AS 1,106,327 and DT-OS 1,695,355. These previously known compounds however, have only a delayed and deepened vascular effect serving for treatment of cardiovascular diseases, respiratory complaints and painful disorders of the biliary tracts, whereas the compounds in accordance with the invention display in addition their efficacy against lipemia and cholesterolemia. Furthermore, from German specification DT-OS 2,144,225 some salts are known which were formed from a basic theophylline derivative and Clofibrat. In these preparations, however, only the combined action of Clofibrat on the one hand and of the theophylline ingredients on the other is utilized, and nothing is stated in that disclosure as to a heightened efficacy against lipemia and cholesterolemia compared with Clofibrat.